


Dancing the Night Away

by theoddling



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, References to ABBA, cheesy as hell, post season 2 but pre Christmas episode?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: The gang goes out drinking to celebrate the end of community service, and on the way home, someone's radio leads to drunken shenanigans in the streets.
Relationships: Nathan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Dancing the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, dear readers, this first foray into Misfits is based on something I did while studying abroad in Ireland and spending a weekend touring Belfast and surrounding areas. Except reality ended less romantically...

Nathan watched Y/N as she sashayed clumsily down the street, her arms thrown over an equally drunk Kelly and Alisha. (Even in their inebriation, both girls were careful to make sure Y/N's flannel - suspiciously identical to Nathan's missing one - stayed pulled down and Alisha's collar was turned up.)

"A night like this, man," he muttered, smiling fondly, "shame it has to end."

Curtis gave him a funny look and Simon flashed him an awkward smile but nodded in agreement, and Nathan realized he had spoken out loud. Before he could play it off properly, something caught Y/N's attention and she gasped, tilting her head to listen more carefully.

"Ooh, do you hear that?" She squealed, a wide grin splitting across her face and her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Wot?" Kelly asked, face scrunching in confusion.

"Someone's playing their music too loud," Alisha drawled. "So what?"

"That is not just any music, oh prettiest friend," Y/N countered, words matter-of-fact despite the slur in her voice, pointing a finger in Alisha's face. "That is music that it is actually illegal not to sing and dance to. And since we just got done with it all, we don't want to break the law again do we?"

She punctuated the question with a dramatic twirl, starting to shimmy to the beat, which was now loud enough and close enough that they could all hear it clearly. Nathan found himself transfixed by the sway of her hips, mouth falling slightly open as he imagined them moving that way while pressed against him.

" _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything,_ " Y/N belted out, gesturing dramatically as she continued to twirl. " _Woah-oh-oh!_ "

Nathan reached out instinctively as if he could stop her from crashing into the bin that sat directly in her path, despite the fact that he and the other guys had been walking several paces behind the girls and Y/N had pulled even further ahead in her enthusiasm. He braced himself for the carnage. Instead, he watched, stunned and impressed as she turned the collision into an elaborate shuffling shimmy.

"Oh come on guys," she whined, finally noticing that she was the only one dancing or singing. "How are you all just walking along? Where is your rhythm, your spark, your jive?"

"The fook are you on about, Y/N?" Kelly snapped.

"Doesn't this music just mooove you?" She asked, more excited (and drunk) than they had ever seen her.

"No," Alisha said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. "This is old people music."

"Party poopers." Y/N turned to the noticeably silent boys. "What about you lot?"

"I don't dance," Curtis said bluntly.

Y/N stuck her tongue out at him petulantly.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Simon asked nervously. "You're acting very strangely. I think you might have been drugged..."

"Oh sweet Simon," she laughed. "Always so concerned about all of us. I am high on the drug of _life_ tonight!" She threw her hands into the air with a cheer.

"You're gonna get arrested for disturbin the peace and end up right back on community service," Kelly barked. "Keep your voice down."

Y/N flapped her hand dismissively at the blonde before planting her fists on her hips and turning to Nathan.

"I suppose you're going to have some excuse too?"

"Oh no," he drawled, eyes flickering over her form in the streetlight's glow, lingering where her hemline had ridden dangerously high from all her bouncing about. "I am feeling _very moved._ "

He flashed her a dramatic wink and a smirk.

She giggled before wagging her finger at him playfully. "Don't you go getting any fresh ideas, Nathan Young."

"I am being nothing but a perfect gentleman. And I am _hurt_ that you would even suggest otherwise."

The track changed, catching Y/N's attention once more as her face lit up, seemingly forgetting about him mid-flirtation, which left him feeling actually hurt, as she bopped and belted along.

Until suddenly she caught his hand and twirled herself into his arms, back pressed to his chest, nearly toppling them both as he startled. He found himself staring down at her as she gazed up at him, eyes wide and lips parted.

" _Oh I wanna dance with somebody,_ " the distant radio crooned, " _with somebody who loves me..._ "

"Well hello there," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she answered breathlessly.

He chose to believe it was because of the way he was holding her close, arms wrapped snuggly around her waist and pressing her to him, and not because of the dancing. Just like he decided that the heated flush he could feel rising off her cheeks as he leaned in was on his account and not because of the ten - or was it twelve? - vodka-cranberries she'd had.

He forced his eyes away from hers to glance around, relieved to see that the others had gotten sick of the pair of them and kept walking.

Hungrily, he spun Y/N to face him and pressed his lips to hers, groaning as she detangled her fingers from his and buried them immediately in his hair instead. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, diving in greedily when she parted for him. A slow, teasing grind of his hips had her moaning and tugging on his curls to pull him closer.

"So love," he smirked, pulling away just enough to taunt her with the brush of his lips as he spoke. "Your place or mine?"

"They're the same place, you oaf," she laughed, making him pout.

"I was trying to be sexy."

"You are," she muttered, shaking her head ruefully. "The absolute sexiest."

"Oh really?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up and take me home already." She rolled her eyes.

"As you command." He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers back together, tugging her down the street eagerly, followed by the greatest hits of the 80s.


End file.
